Only You
by melissamaria85
Summary: Kyle wants Oliver...Only Oliver


Only You

As a junior at Pennsylvania State University, Oliver Fish met a lot of different people, more acquaintances than friends. He was always the go-to dorky tech and nothing more-until that fateful day in Professor Kiley's bio 101 class.

"This seat taken?" Oliver heard someone ask. Without looking up, he shook his head no.

A few minutes later when he finally did look up, he noticed the guy standing in front of him had black hair, brown eyes & a soft southern drawl. He was beautiful, no wait, that wasn't right. He couldn't be beautiful. Guys couldn't be beautiful-could they?

"Hey, I'm Kyle. A transfer from North Carolina State, pre-med." he held out his hand. Oliver stared at him for what seemed like forever, it was professor Kiley's voice that brought him back to reality.

"Welcome to Biology. In this class we'll be studying anatomy. I'm your professor, Tara Kiley."

Oliver looked at Kyle who was writing down everything the professor said.

_I'd love to study his anatomy._

After class was over, Oliver packed up his stuff in a daze.

"Hey Fish!"

Oliver looked up and saw Kyle next to him.

"How do you know my name?"

Kyle picked up the book and handed it to him

"Says it right there." he pointed to the side where Oliver had written his name.

"Oh okay, and thanks. You can just put it down. "

Oliver waited until Kyle put the book down to pick it up, no way in hell was he grazing his hand.

"Do you want to grab a cup of coffee or something?" Kyle asked.

"Sure, where do you want to go?" Oliver asked..

"Starbucks okay?" asked Kyle.

"Perfect. I thought we could walk there together-unless you need to be somewhere."

"No, I don't have soccer practice until later actually." Kyle said as they left the room.

"What position?" Oliver asked as they walked outside and he felt the cool brisk

air hit his face.

"I'm a goalie. Tonight's our first practice. Are you an athlete?"

"I play dodge ball actually. Not here, we don't have a team, but I play on a team outside

of school. Pennsylvania Panthers, ever hear of 'em?"

"I just moved here at the beginning of the summer. I've never even heard of the game."

Oliver smiled.

"I'll teach you how to play sometime."

"I'd like that, and in return I'll teach you some soccer positions…"

"We're here, allow me."

Oliver opened the door for Kyle

"Thanks," he smiled.

Oliver returned it.

"Any time. What are you getting?"

"Not sure. What looks good?" Kyle asked.

"I usually get a venti white chocolate mocha, no whip, extra foam." Oliver said.

"I'll try that but I'll get a smaller size. What's the lingo around here?"

"Tall is the smallest, then grande then venti…"

Kyle walked up and ordered.

"I'll have a grande white chocolate mocha, no whip, extra foam."

"I'll have the same, but venti." said Oliver.

"Together or separate?" the waitress asked.

"Together." Oliver said as he handed the waitress ten dollars, told her to keep the

change and to have a good night.

"The weather's colder here than in Greensboro, it's in the seventies there now." Kyle

said walking over to a table by the fire, putting his coffee down and taking off his jacket.

Right behind him, Oliver did the same and sat across from him.

"So, Fish, what's your deal?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Tell me about yourself."

"Oh okay, well, First I hate being called Fish, my first name is Oliver. I'm a

junior, single, living the college life." he said.

"Well, Oliver, what's your major?"

" Double major in Criminal justice and computer science," Oliver answered as he took a

sip of his coffee. "I'm taking 18 credits, getting the pre reqs out of the way. What made

you transfer?"

"I needed a change, living in one place your whole life can get pretty tiresome. I love my

parents and they are so accepting of me being gay which is something uncommon in

the south…."

"Wait, you're gay?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, have been ever since I could remember…"

"Oh, that's…cool I guess…" he looked down.

"Oliver, what is it?"

"My father says people like….he says gay people are mentally ill. That's what I was

raised to believe."

"Okay well, what do you, Oliver Fish, what do you believe?"

"I've had girlfriends. I dated a girl in high school for a few months, and this girl Lauren

Smith, my freshman year, it felt wrong to me…but then again, I've never kissed a guy

so…"

Before he could say anything else, Kyle kissed him. After a few seconds, Oliver opened

his eyes and looked at Kyle.

"Thank you."

"For kissing you? Any time." Kyle got up. "I'm the goalie on the school's soccer team, so

I gotta go to practice. Here's my dorm information and cell number." Kyle wrote it

down, and handed it to Oliver.

"Do you want to get dinner after the game?"

"That sounds nice, " Kyle took a final sip of his latte before throwing away

the cup.

"I'll meet you at your place at 9pm."

"Perfect. See you later."

"Count on it. What are you in the mood for?"

"Carolina barbeque."

"Missing home a bit, huh?"

"No, I want you to try it. It's good."

"Okay. Good luck tonight."

Oliver decided to surprise Kyle at his game that night, but he wasn't prepared for what

he saw. During a play for the ball, a player on the opposing team knocked Kyle to the

ground, falling on top of him.

"Kyle!" Oliver rushed on to the field.

"Back away," the coach said pushing him away as he called 911.

"That's my boyfriend, and he's hurt, I'm not going anywhere."

"Oliver…" Kyle said weakly as he opened his eyes.

"I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere."

"We need this area clear now!" the paramedic said as he wheeled the gurney through.

He looked at his co-worker. "Ready? Lift on three…1-2-3."

The paramedics lifted Kyle onto the gurney and into the ambulance as Oliver looked on

silently.

"Who are you?" the paramedic asked Oliver.

"I'm…his boyfriend, and I'm going with you," Oliver said as he opened the ambulance

Doors, climbed in and grabbed Kyle's hand.

"I'm right here…"

"This really hurts."

"Okay, just breathe. I'll see if they can give you something for the pain."

Twenty minutes later, they reached the hospital and they wheeled Kyle into the ER.

"I'm Dr. Chris Emery."

"I'm Oliver Fish, and this is Kyle Lewis."

"Wheel him in cubicle one, please. We'll see what we have here."

I stepped out of the room while Dr Emery examined Kyle. A few minutes later,

Dr. Emery told Oliver he could go back in,

"You'll be fine, Kyle. It's a cracked rib. I want to keep you in the hospital for a

day or two. I'll give you something stronger for the pain when this wears off," Dr.

Emery said as he left the room.

"I'm staying right here. I'm not going anywhere. When you're released, I'll take care of

you. Don't worry. Are you hungry? I can bring you back that Carolina barbeque you had

your heart set on."

"That would be great, thank you," Kyle smiled weakly.

A few minutes later, Oliver came back with the food.

"Sorry, it took me so long. Okay, so I know nothing about Southern stuff at all, so

I got a little bit of everything. I hope that's okay?"

"Perfect," Kyle smiled.

The next day, Kyle was released from the hospital, and sent home with painkillers in

time for his afternoon classes but was told he was out of soccer for the rest of the

season.

"I'm fine, Oliver. I can go to class," Kyle said as he walked slowly into his suite using

crutches that Dr. Emery loaned him.

"Just relax for a day or two. Give me your schedule and I'll go pick up whatever you're

missing."

Kyle rolled his eyes as he walked slowly over to chair, dropped his crutches and sat

down.

"Yes, _Fish_."

"I saw that! I'm just looking out for you. If you want me to get your stuff, I will. If not,

you're on your own."

Oliver went into the bathroom and took Advil out of the medicine cabinet, and then

went back into the community room where Kyle was and grabbed a water bottle out of

the refrigerator.

"Here, take two of these," Oliver handed Kyle the Advil and water. "then I'll help you

get into bed-unless, you want to watch tv until I get back from classes at eight,"

" I am pretty tired…"

"Okay then I'll help you lay down. "

"Thanks." Kyle started to get up.

"No pressure, remember? Here, put your arms around my neck," Oliver said bending

down to his level.

"Oliver, are you gonna…"

"Shut up, Kyle! Just put your arms around my neck."

Kyle did as he was told and Oliver picked him up in one fell swoop.

"Isn't this better?"

"Much. You're my Prince Charming." Kyle put his head down to kiss him on the lips,

"thank you."

"Welcome. Get better-and fast. Kiley's class is gonna be boring without you." Oliver

kicked his door open with his foot, walked in and laid him down on the bed. "Be right

back, I'm gonna go into the community room, and get your bag." Oliver returned with

his bag a few seconds later.

"My cell's in the front pocket," Kyle said.

Oliver opened the front pocket of Kyle's bag, and took out his cell, and put it next to

him.

"Can I get you anything else before I have to go?"

"A kiss?"

"I can manage that." Oliver smiled as he leaned over his bed and kissed him lightly. "Call

me if you need anything."

"Could you pass me the remote?"

Oliver handed him the remote and walked towards the door. "Remember if you need

anything-anything at all, text or call me." he smiled, opened the door and left.

Two days later Kyle had an appointment with Dr. Emery who told him it was

okay to go back to class.

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, Oliver, he said it was fine!" Kyle said.

"What time is your first class?"

"Choir, 11 o'clock with Professor Allaway."

"She's pretty cool, I had her for music theory." Oliver looked at his watch. "We have

fifteen minutes, let's go." Oliver grabbed Kyle's bag and slung it over his shoulder. Then

he helped him up and handed him his crutches.

Thursday was Kyle's first day off crutches and Kim invited him to hear her perform

at a bar downtown.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come?"

"No, I have studying to do. Have fun," Oliver said as he leaned over his computer

science book and kissed Kyle.

After Kim performed her set, she went up to the bar to get drinks for her and Kyle.

He got a beer, and she got wine. After one beer, he was fine but she kept drinking. Kim

put her arms around Kyle.

"You're cute." Kim said slurring her words.

I have a boyfriend, Kim" Kyle took her arms off him.

"So?" Kim kissed him.

"Stop! I love Oliver!" Kyle said, getting up.

Kim sang and Kyle turned around.

"You don't take "no" for an answer do you?"

Kim led Kyle to a secluded room where they had sex.

"Hey did y'all hear Lewis banged Cambridge last night?" Oliver heard on his way to criminal justice. Hearing that, Oliver walked faster to Wesley Hall. Once in class, he

got a text from Kyle saying they needed to talk and to meet him by the lake after class.

After class Oliver went to the lake, and found Kyle sitting by a tree.

"I'm so sorry," He began.

"I know-about you and Kim. What was it, some kind of experiment?" Oliver yelled.

"I love you."

"You love me, but you fucked Kim!" Oliver said as he looked up and saw her standing

there.

"You need to make a choice," he demanded. "Me or Kim?"

Silently Kyle took Oliver's hand, got up and they walked past her hand in hand.

"Why?" Oliver asked when they were out of Kim's earshot.

Kyle shrugged, "She kept coming on to me. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I forgive you." Oliver lightly kissed Kyle. "Let's go back to the dorms."

As Kyle threw down his keys on the counter, he noticed the light on the answer

machine was blinking and pressed play.

"hey Oliver, I just wanted to tell you that Dad and I will be coming to visit this

weekend…" Oliver opened the door, still looking down at the flyer he grabbed

off a wall as they walked back to his room.

"hey, did you know it's parents weekend this weekend?" Oliver asked as the door

shut.

"No. Your Mom left a message, said she and your dad were visiting this weekend."

"It's practically a tradition, they come up every parents weekend. Gives 'em a chance to

check up on me or so they say…"

"I thought they lived here?"

"Nope, they moved to Boston as soon as I left for college. My mom went to Boston

University, and she's always loved the town, so they moved back. I don't see them

much.

My mom's a retired Drama teacher, and my dad was on the force…"

"so that's why you wanted to become a cop," Kyle said as he tossed Oliver a water

bottle from the fridge.

"Thanks," Oliver took a sip before continuing. "I idolized my Dad ever since I was

young, he was my hero, sure-but the dude's fucked up."

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder?"

"Not that I know of. He's just an asshole. I really don't know how my mom has put up

with him for so long. George Fish is a man you don't mess with, he's tough as nails. So,

listen when you meet my parents don't-."

"I get where you're going with this, Oliver, but I can't put myself back in the closet

because of your homophobic father. Answer me one question-why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oliver, you're 23 years old, but you're seeking his approval like you're a little kid. Why?

Is it because he's a cop?"

"He always wanted a perfect son."

"You're perfect just the way you are," Kyle said putting his arm around Oliver.

"Maybe to you but not to…" Oliver stopped mid-sentence and looked away.

"If he can't love you for who you are….look at me, Oliver," Kyle turned Oliver's face to

look at his own. "If he can't love you for who you are, I'm sorry to say this, but George

Fish doesn't deserve a son."

The next day, George and Barbara Fish came to visit their son.

"Wow, PSU hasn't changed much," George said as soon as Oliver opened the door.

"Hi, Oliver." Barbara said, hugging her son.

"Hi Mom," Oliver hugged her back. "How was the drive?"

"Quick, no traffic," Barbara said opening the closet door and placing the suitcases in

there.

Kyle walked out of the bathroom wearing a dark red sweater, black jeans and black

sneakers. His hair still wet from a shower.

"Hey Fish! Ya didn't tell me yer parents were here." Kyle said making his accent more

pronounced, Oliver gave him a death glare as he undid a button on his shirt.

"Hi, Ma'am, I'm Oliver's…room mate. My name's Kyle." he said as he shook Barbara's

hand.

"_Room mate my ass" _Barbara thought.

"Very nice to meet you. I love your accent. Where are you from?"

"Greensboro, North Carolina, Ma'am."

"Hello, I'm George Fish, Oliver's father."

"Nice to meet you, Mr…"

"Detective." George said, taking his gun out of his waistband

"Detective Fish," Kyle corrected as he shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"So, Oliver do you have a girlfriend?" George asked.

"George, we don't we give Oliver and Kyle some time to adjust to the fact we are here.

We'll go tour the campus and pick them up for dinner. Why don't you go tour the

Academy, your old stomping ground, and I'll meet you in a few minutes." Barbara said.

When George left, Barbara turned toward Oliver.

"Okay. I know the truth, You two need to get your story str…you two need to be on the

same page in this! Your father has a gun he's not afraid to use. "

"How did you know?"

"I found the Zachary Quinto poster, and the playgirl magazines under your bed when I

was cleaning out your room to get the house ready to sell. You need a better hiding

place for your…memorabilia." Barbara cleared her throat. "Another thing-if Kyle was

just your room mate, you wouldn't have had to undo a button.."

Oliver stood there speechless, when Kyle spoke up.

"Oliver was scared, Mrs. Fish. He didn't know how you'd react."

"He's gay, not a mass murderer. And you," Barbara put her finger on

Kyle's chest. "You hurt my son in any way, shape or form, I will kick your ass back to

Greensboro so fast, you won't know what hit you. Got it?" Barbara smiled.

"Yes, Ma'am," Kyle said smiling back at her.

"Okay, well, I better go before George comes looking for me. Meet you guys here at

5:00," Barbara said as she left.

"Wow…is she really…?"

"You can breathe now, she's fine with you, fine with us." Kyle said wrapping his arms

around Oliver from behind.

"He.."

"Oliver, just relax!" Kyle kissed his neck.

"mmm…maybe we can skip dinner.." Oliver put his head back.

"We can't, but we can skip dessert." Kyle said kissing him lightly.

"mmm.. How many hours to we have?" Oliver asked.

"Five." Kyle answered, putting his chin on Oliver's shoulder.

"Then why are we talking?" Oliver asked turning to face him and kissing him

passionately.

Later that night at dinner, George started interrogating Kyle, asking about his

personal life and education. He kept the answers short.

"I'm a biology major. I want to go to medical school, sir."

"Do you have someone special in your life at the moment?" George asked as Barbara

smiled.

"I do. He's amazing." Kyle said, glancing in Oliver's direction.

"Wait a minute. You're a homosexual?"

"Yes, sir." Kyle said matter of factly.

"You're a degenerate, and you're going to hell. You do know that right?"

Kyle sat there flabbergasted.

"I don't want you to live with this-_thing _anymore, Oliver."

George looked at Kyle.

"You'll move out immediately. If money's an issue, I'll help you."

"No!" Oliver stood up.

"_If he can't love you for the kind, caring, loving man you are, I'm sorry _

_to say this, but George Fish doesn't deserve you. He doesn't deserve to have a son. Let it _

_go, Oliver. Once and for all, let him go." _Oliver heard Kyle's voice in his head. Oliver

took a deep breath and continued on. "I love Kyle! We're together and there's not a

damn thing you can do about it!"

"_We'll see about that," _thought George as Oliver continued on. "If you can't respect my

boyfriend and I, there's the door, feel free to leave!" George got up. "Oh but one more

thing," George turned to face Oliver, who by this time was holding Kyle's hand. "You no

longer have a son."

"Or a wife," Barbara interjected pulling papers out of her purse and handing them to

George. "I love our son, and I respect him. If you can't, I no longer want you in my life."

Barbara tossed a pen on the table, "Sign them." she demanded. George did as Barbara

asked and left the restaurant with the loaded gun still in his waistband.

"I have an early day tomorrow, I'm gonna sleep in my room tonight so I don't

wake ya in the mornin', 'kay?" Kyle asked Oliver once they got back to the

dorms.

"Sure you can't stay just a little while? We can make ice cream sundaes, and

watch movies…" Oliver said.

"Sounds really tempting, it does, but I need to be at Wesley University Hospital early

tomorrow morning for my first day of internship. Rain check?"

"Count on it," Oliver said kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you too. "

"I'll call you in the morning to make sure you don't sleep in and miss your

first day," Oliver said taking Kyle's hand and walking back to Kyle's room. "Once again,

I love you, and I'll call you in the morning." Oliver said when they reached his room.

Around midnight, Oliver was woken up by a gunshot that went off across the hall.

He jumped out of bed, threw on clothes and raced to Kyle's room. He pushed the door

open and found Kyle lying on his back in a pool of his own blood, blood pouring from his

head. Oliver rushed over to him.

"Oh my god…Kyle, can you hear me? It's Oliver…baby, say something, anything…"

Nothing. Oliver leaned down and put his ear on Kyle's chest. His heart was weak, but

still beating and he was still breathing.

Oliver dialed 911.

"What's your emergency?"

"My boyfriend's been shot in the head. Pennsylvania State University. Waverly

Apartments room seventeen, please hurry." Oliver hung up the phone. "They're on

their way, hang in there, you'll be okay. I love you." Oliver told Kyle as the paramedics

wheeled him out of the room and made room for the police and forensic officers to do

their job.

When they got to the hospital, the trauma and neurosurgeon were already

waiting.

Oliver had never seen the trauma surgeon before. She was tall, she had shoulder length

black hair, and hazel eyes. He read her coat. Dr. Adriana Gallo. The neurosurgeon was

5'10 with dark blonde hair and blue eyes. Growing up, people always said that him and

Oliver could've been identical twins. As the saying goes, everyone has a twin.

"I'll do my best, Fish." the doctor said.

"No, Scott, you won't. You'll save him. Do whatever you need to do." Oliver kissed Kyle

lightly and watched as Scott and Adriana wheeled him into surgery. Oliver called his

mother.

"Mom…"

"Oliver, what's wrong, why are you crying?"

"Kyle…"

"Where are you?"

"Wesley."

"I'll be right down."

A few minutes later, Barbara rushed into the hospital and found Oliver crying in a corner.

"What happened, baby?"

"Kyle got shot in the head last night."

"Oh my god…" Barbara gasped as she put her hand over her mouth.

Ten hours later, Scott and Adriana found Oliver and Barbara.

"Wow, Scott Evans. Always wondered what happened to you…" Barbara shook

his hand.

"How's Kyle?" Oliver interjected.

"We were able to remove the bullet…" Scott said.

Oliver breathed a sigh of relief.

"He lapsed into a coma, we're not sure if he'll wake up, and if he does, he may

not remember anything." said Adriana.

"Well, can I see him?" asked Oliver.

"Sure, follow me." Scott told Oliver. "As your best friend, Fish, what happened?"

"I came out to my Dad. I guess this was his revenge." Oliver said as they reached Kyle's

room.

"Take as much time as you need. You can even stay over if you want." Scott said

reaching in his pocket. "Here's a spare key to my office. Room 3, right across the hall."

"When are visiting hours?"

"Dude, don't worry about it. Take a lab coat. Hell, we're practically twins anyway!" Scott

held the door open for his best friend.

"Thanks, Evans."

"Anytime, Fish."

A rush order was placed on the forensics of the gun and it did indeed belong to

Detective George Fish. Before he could be arrested for attempted murder, George

committed suicide, but not before leaving behind a note for Oliver.

"_I did it so you could be saved."_

The days, hours, weeks and years all blended together for Oliver Fish. He's a 33

year old police officer now, but the event of what happened in 2000 continue to plague

him each and every day as the love of his life lies in a coma. Oliver sat vigil by Kyle's

side each and every day for years. He was still unresponsive, but Oliver still held out

hope.

Everyone, including his own mother, told Oliver it was time to have the machines

turned off.

"People wake up every day! Don't you understand!" Oliver yelled at Barbara as she

wrapped her arms around him so he could cry. "I can't lose him, Mom."

"I know, but that's not Kyle. He looks like him, yes but…"

"Look, Mom," Oliver pointed to the beeping machine. "There's still brain activity."

"Talk to Scott. Not as your friend, but as a surgeon. Get his professional opinion."

"Could you have him paged?" Oliver wiped his eyes.

"Sure." Barbara left.

"_Dr Evans, room 6. Dr Scott Evans, room 6."_

Scott ran into Kyle's room, and found Oliver holding Kyle's hand. "No change. Scott…"

Oliver looked into his friends eyes. "should I turn the machines off?"

"No. There's still brain activity. He could still wake up, Fish. Have faith. Nice uniform,

by the way." Scott said leaving the room as Barbara walked back in.

"Talk to him, honey. Tell him about your day or the going's on around town. Let him

hear your voice." said Barbara.

"Okay, well, where do I begin? We graduated PSU in 2001, Layla was the

commencement speaker. After PSU, I went to the Philadelphia Police Academy. I

graduated in 2004. I'm a full time police officer with the…" Oliver stopped when he felt

his hand get squeezed. "Kyle?" Oliver pressed the call button above Kyle's bed.

Scott, Adriana and a hand full of nurses walked in.

"I think he's waking up…"

"Kyle, it's Oliver. If you can hear me, squeeze my hand."

He did one better, he opened his eyes.

"hey. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Oliver said.

"Hi, Kyle, I'm Dr. Evans and this is Dr Gallo. Can you tell us your name?"

"Kyle Lewis."

"Good. What year is it?"

"2000..."

Oliver shot Scott a worried look.

"Who am I?" Oliver asked.

"You're my sexy hunk of a boyfriend, Oliver Fish." Kyle smiled as he looked him

up and down. "Except you're wearing a police uniform, not your football uniform. You

look sexy though, so I'm _really _not complaining…"

"Okay, I'm gonna leave now." Barbara said getting up, and walking over to Kyle. "Feel

better."

"Mrs. Fish?"

"Yes?" Barbara turned around.

"Thank you for accepting Oliver. I just wish Detective Fish could do the same."

Barbara hadn't heard mention of her ex-husbands name in years. She just smiled and left.

"Kyle, what's the last thing you remember?" asked Adriana.

"I remember Oliver kissing me good night at the doorway to my suite…" Kyle answered.

Scott spoke next. "Kyle, you were shot in the head by Detective Fish ten years ago."

Oliver answered the question Kyle asked with his eyes. "He shot you as revenge for me

coming out. He committed suicide soon after." Oliver said, bringing ice chips to Kyle's

lips.

"Hey Scott, is he allowed to have water? These ice chips really aren't cutting it…"

"Farah, can you get water?" Scott asked one of the nurses. When Farah came back with

the water, Scott told Kyle not to drink it but to swish his mouth out.

"Much better." Kyle said weakly.

"Anything else I need to do here?" said Farah. "my show's on and I really need to get

home.."

"Nurse Fath, can I see you outside please?" said Adriana.

When they left the room, Adriana fired Farah and replaced her with Erin Torpey who

would be Kyle's private nurse for the remainder of his stay.

"Anything else we could do for you?" Erin asked.

"Could y'all give Oliver and I a moment alone? No offense y'all, but I just woke

up from a coma, and not having kissed my man in ten years _really _kinda sucks.." Kyle

laughed.

Scott reached in his pocket and took out a set of keys and tossed them to Oliver. "Lock

the door behind me so you two aren't disturbed. As far as anything else past kissing, you

may want to wait, he did just wake up. " Scott said as he left and Oliver locked the door

behind him.

"Hey…" Kyle said as Oliver walked toward him.

"Hey yourself." Oliver said as he leaned over the bed to kiss Kyle. "I missed you."

"I've missed you too. You have no idea how much I fought to get back to you." Kyle said

capturing Oliver's mouth with his own as he pulled him closer.

_*ring ring*_

"Don't get it…"

"I have too. I'm a cop now." Oliver said reaching into his pocket. He took a deep breath

before he answered.

"Officer Fish."

"Hi Officer Fish, My name is Mayor Lea DeLaria, I just wanted to personally invite you

to the signing in ceremony of the Gay Marriage law in Pennsylvania tomorrow afternoon in Brier park at 12pm. Well, that and I need security-lots of it." she said.

"I'm honored, thank you. See you tomorrow Madam Mayor" Oliver hung up the phone.

"Police business. I've never been so scared of losing someone in my life."

"Ya didn't lose me, I'm right here…" Kyle took Oliver's hand.

"I'm gonna go for awhile, I gotta do something. Can I get you anything?"

"Clothes? A hairbrush, a toothbrush… I need to feel like myself ag'in, I feel like a

living corpse."

"I'll take care of it," Oliver kissed him. "Be back soon. I love you. Oh-and here.." Oliver

handed Kyle a remote. "Watch tv, no more sleeping." Oliver unlocked the door and left.

When he was in the hallway, he ran into Scott who was finishing his shift.

"hey, I need your help." Oliver explained the situation.

Scott smiled. I know of a place, let's go."

When they got to where they were going, Oliver started to look around.

"hey Scott, What about that?" Oliver pointed.

"Really? Gold? Fish, no. That's so tacky! What about that?" Scott pointed to a silver

men's ring in the display case.

"Wow…" Oliver exclaimed. "I'm gonna go with that one."

After they left the store, Oliver explained the rest of the details to his friend.

"It's nice there…and yes, you can. Just for the day though. I'll sign a release."

After Oliver stopped at his place for the things Kyle requested, Oliver and Scott

went back to the hospital.

"hey, Evans, would ya mind keeping this in your office?" Oliver said handing him

the bag.

"Not at all. I'll go sign the release form now and leave that in my office as well."

Oliver smiled as he walked to Kyle's room.

"hey, I got the stuff…Oh hey Erin.." Oliver said as he noticed Erin standing over Kyle's

bed.

"Vitals are stable, he's doing good. I'll be done in a second." Erin smiled as she took the

blood pressure cuff off of Kyle's arm. When Erin left, Oliver walked over to Kyle's

bedside.

"Hey," Oliver kissed Kyle. "I got your clothes and such you asked for. I can have

someone come in to help you change if you'd like. Oh, yes, I forgot to tell you. I have

good news…"

"Hmm?"

"I ran into Dr. Evans, and got special permission to take you out for the day tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yup. Tomorrow's the first day of the rest of your life." Oliver smiled.

"Hey, you ready?" Oliver peaked his head in Kyle's hospital room and found him

up, dressed and sitting in a wheelchair.

"hey." Kyle said smiling at him.

"hey, hi. You look-wow…" Oliver said walking in wearing a grey Philadelphia Police

Department t-shirt and jeans.

"Oliver, it's just a black PSU t-shirt, hoodie and jeans…"

"No, It's just you in a black PSU t-shirt, hoodie and jeans." Oliver smiled. "Ready to get

out of here?"

"Definitely."

Before they left, Oliver went to the desk to sign Kyle out for the day.

"All taken care of, Officer Fish. Dr. Evans left a bag and a note for you." the secretary

said.

Oliver smiled and read the note:

"_Oliver, _

_Good luck today. Don't worry about coming back tonight. Don't do anything I wouldn't _

_do._

_-Scotty"_

Oliver shoved the note in the bag, and put it on the back of the wheelchair.

"Where to now, Officer Fish?" Kyle asked as Oliver wheeled him outside.

"It's a surprise." Oliver said as he helped Kyle into the car.

When they got to their destination, Oliver told Kyle to close his eyes. Oliver got out

of the car, set up the wheelchair and helped Kyle into it. When they got inside, Oliver

pushed Kyle to a certain spot and told him he could open his eyes.

"Starbucks? Oliver, we passed a lot awhile back.."

Oliver pointed out the window, "read the sign"

PENNSYLVANIA STATE UNIVERSITY

"This is our place.." Kyle smiled.

"Do you remember what happened right here?"

"I kissed you…"

Oliver got up, smiled, and kissed him. "I love you. You want your usual?"

"You remembered…"

"I remember everything about you, be right back." Oliver swiped the bag off of the chair

before walking up to place the order. When he noticed Kyle wasn't looking, Oliver placed the ring in an empty cup.

"Sorry, it took so long, line was long." Oliver placed a cup in front of Kyle.

Kyle tried to drink to no avail.

"Why aren't you drinking your coffee? What's wrong?"

"Oliver, there's something wrong, I can't get anything…" Kyle tipped the cup back.

"Let me see that." Oliver opened the cup and poured the ring into his hand. He replaced

the coffee cup before Kyle could figure out what he was up to.

"Try again.."

"Much better."

"Got that?"

"Yeah, why?'

"It's cold over here," Oliver lied. He wheeled Kyle over to the fireplace.

"Sit down, finish your coffee."

Oliver ignored his boyfriend, and got down on one knee as he took Kyle's hand.

"Some people say love at first sight doesn't exist, but for me that isn't true. I fell in love

with you the first time I met you. The first time we kissed, you took my breath

away…You take my breath away every single day.. You mean everything to me and I

can't imagine my life without you. So, that being said, if you're not busy for the rest of

forever, would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

Kyle sat there speechless for a few seconds.

"You're really serious?"

Oliver showed Kyle the ring.

"Of course I am. I love you, and I want to be with you forever."

"I don't want to be a burden…"

"You're not! Kyle, I love you. We're in this together in sickness and in health…"

"I can't burden you like this, Oliver. I'm sorry, I can't marry you."

After he dropped Kyle off at the hospital, Oliver ran into Scott.

"Fish, what the hell-you guys use up the condoms already? Need more?" he

laughed but stopped when he noticed his friend wasn't laughing.

"He turned me down."

"What the hell? Why?"

"He said he didn't want to burden me with his condition…"

"He's acting like an asshole, feeling sorry for himself."

"I've waited ten years for him to come back to me. I don't know…"

"Fish, are you saying you'll walk away?"

"If he keeps acting like this, feeling sorry for himself, I might. That-" Oliver pointed in

the direction of Kyle's room. "That man in there is not the man I fell in love with. The

coma changed him…"

A few minutes later, Kyle was looking at a picture of him and Oliver that Oliver

had left on the nightstand when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"You have a few minutes?" Scott asked walking in and sitting on Kyle's bed.

"Guess Fish told you what happened?"

Scott ignored the last name reference.

"I'm not here as your doctor tonight, Kyle. I'm here as a concerned friend to tell you

that you're being an ass, okay? You have a man out there who loves you more than

anything…and he told me he may walk away. That's how bad you hurt him. God, I've

never seen or heard of anyone who love each other more than you and Oliver. Please

don't give me that "burden" crap, Fish might've bought it-but I don't."

"I love him enough to get better first…"

"Love him? Right now, no! You don't love him! If you love him, you'd swallow your

fucking pride and do the right thing!" Scott walked out of the room slamming the door.

Kyle pressed the call button to page Erin.

"hey Kyle, do you need something?" Erin asked walking in.

"Can you drive me to Oliver's?"

"Sure. I'll get his address from Dr. Evans then we'll go."

Oliver walked in his living room and turned on the radio to blare out his sobs.

_I reached for you this morning woke up with empty arms _

_once again it's sinking in how far away you are _

_I still pour two cups of coffee _

_Tell you all about my dreams_

_this kitchen's way too quiet you should still be here with me_

_Even though I cry like crazy _

_even though it hurts so bad_

_I'm thankful for the time God gave me _

_Even though we couldn't make it last _

_I'm learning how to live without you even though_

_I don't want to Even with you gone, _

_love lives on _

_*knock knock*_

_And I kept your favorite t-shirt. _

_You know the one I used to hate,_

_Ain't it funny how _

_it's the one thing_

_I just can't throw away_

The knock came louder this time.

"Officer Fish?"

_Kyle._

"Hold on a second." Oliver wiped his eyes, turned off the radio and took a deep breath.

He got up and answered the door to find Kyle standing there.

"You're standing, you're walking. That's great, I'm happy for you. You really didn't have

to come all the way here to show me. You could've called." Oliver moved away so Kyle

could walk in.

"I was acting like a jerk."

"You were." Oliver agreed. "You really hurt me tonight, Kyle." he said closing the door.

"I'm so sorry…"

"Prove it." Oliver said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Officer Oliver Fish," Kyle got down on one knee even though he knew he most likely

would need help getting up.

"I love you more than anything, and I'm sorry I acted like a jerk. I'd be honored to marry

you, if you'd have me.."

"I guess, I mean, I'm not doing anything for the rest of forever anyway…" Oliver smiled

and held out his hand so Kyle could get up.

"I love you." he said as Oliver pulled him into a hug.

"I love you too. Only you." Oliver kissed his passionately before he scooped him up in

his arms and carried him off to their bedroom.


End file.
